My alternate FNaF universe
Im gonna tell my Alternate versions of the characters here: Fnaf 1 Freddy He is the leader, he is big grump who gets annoyed by the slightest things, he hates the Toys, Springtrap, the Nightmares and the Funtimes. He is possessed by a boy called Felix Fazbear. __ Bonnie He is mostly shy, but is almost always nice, hates it that Bon (TB) acts cool, overal he doesnt seem to have a grudge against anyone. He is possessed by a boy called Bruce Static. __ Chica She is very nice, but gets stressed quickly, she simply cant stand Chi (TC) tho, she is okay with the other Toys. She kinda likes Bonnie or Freddy. She is possessed by a girl called Charlet Discrate. __ Foxy He is a tad aggresiver then the others and will attack faster, but he is nice when your nice to him or if he knows you. He is possesed by a boy called Drew Wilde. __ Goldie He is very mysterious, no one knows anything about him. they only know he is possessed by a boy called Gino Fazbear. __ Fnaf 2 Fred (TF) He is very stock up and fancy, he also is grumpy towards the other Toys, he has his hands mostly full thanks to Chi (TC) as she gets in a lot of trouble. He is possessed by a boy called Toby Wayl. __ Bon (TB) He acts very cool and tough, but is actually very nice, he is the BFF from Chi (TC) and loves to pull pranks on Mangle. He is possessed by a boy called Benny Hellson. __ Chi (TC) She is a very big bitch, gets in a lot of trouble and is BFFs with Bon (TB), she is also good friends with Mangle, but feels more feelings for Mangle, Bon, Foxy and Puppet. She is possessed by a girl called Foxy Discrate. __ Mangle She is very childish and loves to crawl around, she doesnt have any problem with someone, but can argue with Foxy sometimes, she is in love with Springtrap. She is possessed by a girl called Mable Faz. __ BB He is very annoying towards his haters, but is sweet and nice to the ones who respect him, he is best friends with Foxy, Mangle, Fox (N. Foxy) and Vixen (N. Mangle), he does try to help Chi (TC) to get over her "Love drama". He is possessed by a boy called Bob Slaughter. __ JJ She is pretty sarcastic in stuff, but nice, she is the sis from BB and hates Chi (TC), she usually hangs around BB or Puppet __ Puppet He is very quiet and never says anything, he does avoid Chi (TC) most of the time and usually floats around Night (Nightmarrione). He is possessed by a girl called Mari Mystic. __ Shadows Shadow (S. Bonnie) She usually acts very shy around people, but is very sneaky and misgivious and will usually be a mean bitch behind someone's back. She also turns demonic if she gets angry, but only if they really push her too much. __ Shred (S. Freddy) He is very quiet and usually around Shadow (S. Bonnie), he always try to help her to not get angry. He is usually flirting with her untill he noticed she starts to feel uncomfortable with it, they are in a relationship. __ Fnaf 3 Springtrap He is, despised about the fact Purple Guy takes control sometimes, a really nice guy, he usually hangs out with his big sister Springy (Spring Bonnie), he is also friends with the spirits from the originals. He is possessed by Vincent Chief (PG). __ P. Freddy (Felix Fazbear) He is very happy and adventurous, he loves to explore things. His home situation always went great, he even always got his party at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. (He is te big bro from Gino) __ P. Chica (Charlet Discrate) She acts littarly the same to you as you do to her. Her home situation was horrible tho, her dad usually would abuse her for stuff, when she had the change she would usually escape to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. (She is the big sis from Foxy) __ P. Foxy (Drew Wilde) He is very shy and will usually hide from others. His home situations was always different, but usually going great, he did came from a poor family. __ P. Mangle (Mable Faz) She is very hyper, childish and happy. Her home situation was always great, until Mable got invited by Felix for his party, as her parents didnt allow her to hang out with him. __ P. BB (Bob Slaughter) He is a very sarcastic guy. His home situation was great as he could do anything he wanted, he usually went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria to talk with Charlet about her problems. __ P. Puppet (Mari Mystic) She is kinda shy and will usually be alone away from everyone else. Her home situation was pretty bad seeing her parents usually were in problems with money. __ Spirits: (Who dont have a Phantom form) Bruce Static (Bonnie's spirit) He is very tough and a bullie typ, he always protected his friends and had feelings for Charlet. His home situation was pretty bad, as he usually was locked in his room. __ Gino Fazbear (Goldie's spirit) He is a nice, sweet and shy guy, he did kinda hate Charlet, Drew and Mari tho. His home situation was always going great. __ Toby Wayl (Fred's spirit) He is a very nice a cheerful guy and would usually hang around Benny, he was slightly scared of some of the animatronics and Foxy (Chi's spirit). His home situation was a bit difficult. __ Benny Hellson (Bon's spirit) He is a typical bad boy, was always hanging around Toby or Foxy and loved to play the guitar. His home situation was bad as his mom was addicted to drugs and his father was almost always away __ Foxy Discrate (Chi's spirit) She has a mentally disorder and could usually all of the sudden grab a knife and stuff. Her home sittuation was for her a hell, as she accidentally killed her mom and her father always locked her up in her room. __ Vincent Chief (PG) He is of course very mean, insane and a killer. __ Kat Chief (Springy's spirit) She is the daughter from Vincent Chief, she is nice if you get to know her, but arrogant if you dont, she loves her father very much, yet never knew what he did. __ Danny Fazbear (Fredbear's spirit) He is a very nice man, can be strict if he has to, he always tried to give his kids the things they wanted as he wanted them to stay happy. He disappeared after Toby and Felix got killed. __ Fnaf 4 Ferdinant (N. Freddy) He looks very tough and mean, but is a very nice guy, he usually talks with Bone (N. Bonnie) and is afraid of Claire (N. Chica). __ Freddie, Frud and Frog (Freddles) Freddie is the smartest of them all, he always knows every answer, Frud loves to game, he has played every game and completed them and Frog is the creepy one. __ Bone (N. Bonnie) He is the nicest from The Nightmares, he is afraid of dirt tho, he is usually hanging around with Ferdinant (N. Freddy) and the Freddles, he finds Claire (N. Chica) weird and doesnt really like Fox (N. Foxy) that much. __ Claire (N. Chica) She is very big sadistic psychopath, loves misery from others, likes it when others are afraid of her and will make sure others are afraid of her or hurt. She is usually alone as she is a loner. __ Fox (N. Foxy) He is obsessed with closets and will quickly go in them, he also likes to be a plush, he usually by Vixen (N. Mangle) as she is his girl best friend, he also loves to hang around Bastian (N. BB) he is his best friend. __ Vixen (N. Mangle) She starts out arrogant, but will later on be nice, she can be a bit insane sometimes tho. She is usually in a fight with Claire (N. Chica) and is in love with Fox (N. Foxy). __ Bastian (N. BB) He is very unserious and laughs about almost everything. He doesnt really like Plushtrap as he usually nags he took his chair. He likes to hang with Fox (N. Foxy), but hates the other Nightmares. __ Nightmarrione He is very mysterious, serious and creepy, he has the ability to show peoples worst Nightmare. __ N. Fredbear/Fredbear He is a good leader for the Nightmares, he respects them all and usually tries to keep them happy, but... he isnt a good leader if he wants something for his own desire, then he only cares about himself. __ Nightmare He is usually in the shadows or behind N. Fredbear, he looks up to him as he always sees him as a true leader. __ Plushtrap He is very happy most of the time, he hates it if his chair is taken from him, he doesnt like Bastian (N. BB) cuz he took his chair. __ Springlocks Fredbear/N. Fredbear Fredbear is very sweet, can be stern, is a good leader and respects Springy, he sees her as his best friend. He is possessed by a man called Danny. __ Springy (Spring Bonnie) She is very nice and a bit hyper, she loves her little brother Springtrap and sees Fredbear as her best friend, she usually talks very fast and sometimes to herself. She is possessed by a girl called Kat. __ FNaF SL Baby She is very nice and a bit childish, she usually tends to walk behind Ballora or Faye (F. Foxy), she doesnt really like Zander (F. Freddy). __ Ballora she usually looks over Baby and er minieeras as if they are her childeren, she helps and protects them with and against everything, she doesnt seem to like Faye (F. Foxy). __ Faye (F. Foxy) She never says I, but says Vixen, she and her, she does react on Faye tho, she is pretty emotionless, but seems to enjoy attention from other persons. __ Zander (F. Freddy) He is very cheerful and happy, he loves to talk with BonBon and loves to talk with others, he usually tries to make Faye (F. Foxy) smile. __ BonBon He is also happy, but less happy then Zander (F. Freddy), he does like to talk with him, he does usually say to Zander he should quit the trying to make Faye (F. Foxy) smile. __ Ennard He is very mysterious, but he isnt evil, he usually just feels alone. __ Yendo He is pretty happy, he doesnt seem to mind anything and usually talks with the Funtimes. __ Bibedibabs They always hang around Baby or the Minieeras, they love to talk to the Minieeras and they love Baby. __ Minieeras They are always near Ballora and they like the Bibedibabs, they usually play with them. __ Bonnet She is very cheerful, nice and happy, she loves to care about others and will help anyone with a problem. __ Lolbit She is very creepy and usually drools the whole time, she makes weird demonic sounds and can crawl over walls. Category:Info page Category:Canon Category:Fully done